oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Neravo
Neravo is a member of the group of bounty hunters known as The Gray Trail. A dwarf, he is the smallest, as well as the oldest, of the group, often seen sitting on Grand's shoulder. Appearance Neravo, being a dwarf, has an incredibly small stature along with a large fluffy tail and a pointed nose. Despite his small stature he possesses a really bulky appearance, especially on his torso and arms. He has long dark magenta-colored hair and a long beard, and dresses with a long-sleeved grayish-brown coat, black trousers and black shoes. Personality He has a habit of commenting harshly on everything others do, particularly his teammates, noting on their mistakes and offering often unneeded advice. However, he does not have ill intentions towards his companions, and acts more like a parent figure to all of them, Grand included. He has the habit of always drinking and eating the same ingredients he cultivates by himself, and seems to never be satisfied. This is both due to his rather unique Devil Fruit and for the trauma for the state of extreme poverty he had to endure in the past. The way he expresses his emotions and feelings is very straight-forward, at times too much so. Like the rest of his people, he tends to end his sentences with "-resu" (a slur of "-desu"). However, unlike his fellow dwarves, he does not share the same gullible and trusting nature towards others, especially if he does not know them. The only exception to this being the members of his group, who he trusts wholeheartedly and completely, to the point where he feels safe letting them know of his secrets, the story of his past and his deepest thoughts. Relationships 'Friends' The Gray Trail The people who accepted him for who he was, without doubting his abilities and experience despite his race or ideology. The bond that was born has since grown exponentially throughout the course of several months of adventures, missions and hardships. Neravo feels completely at ease with his companions and, like Grand, wishes them a bright future, free of dangers. For this reason, he does not refrain from commenting on the errors made in battle by his teammates, often scolding them for being too careless or not enough focused on the task at hand. In battle, his abilities complement seemlessly with the others, making great use of his speed and immense strenght, despite the small stature and old age. 'Allies' Tontatta Kingdom Although he left the country many years ago, he is still technically a subject of the Kingdom, and therefore under the command of the current king. However, during his younger days, he left on a journey from which he has not returned since. The other dwarves came to know of his status as a bounty hunter many years later and, under special circumstances, the king has allowed him to keep his current occupation at the condition that he return to the kingdom should the need ever arise. Powers and Abilities Neravo possesses the same abilities as all the other dwarves, such the great level of physical strenght, durability and speed, as well as the ability to cultivate almost any plant. Through sheer experience and training, however, he has reached a level far greater in his physical traits compared to the rest of his people, making him a fearsom adversary in battle. 'Physical Abilities' He has a great amount of strenght, making his able to destroy entire buildings without effort, which always surprises everyone given his appearance and age. Throughout his entire life he has honed his body to its peak form, especially his movement speed, which had been his problem ever since he was a child. Being rather goofy and unbalanced, he trained constantly and with great effort to overcome this shortcoming, reaching in his later years a coordination and speed far superior than his fellow dwarves, even the younger ones. Through continuous and vigorous training, he has managed to maintain his body shape to this day, in which he takes great pride. 'Devil Fruit' Neravo ate a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit known as the Gubi Gubi no Mi, which allows him to freely control and manipulate the fermentation of any food or drink he injests, which in turn lets him control the level of alcoholic intoxication his body is subjected to, easily raising or lowering the concentration of alcohol in his system. Theoretically, he could drink without ever stopping and his body would not feel anything. The Fruit also offers the ability to enter a semi-conscious state of mind should the alcohol in the body reach a certain point, where all of his physical abilities would be immensely increased at the cost of the loss of consciusness afterward for thirty minutes. However, reaching this state is extremely difficult and extremely dangerous to the body, as it puts the entire organism under immense strain, with the risk of permanently damaging the vital organs. Through training, Neravo has learned how to control and reach a similar state by gradually and carefully rasining the concentration of alcohol, thus achieving the higher level of strenght with only few risks. This way, effectively, the drunker he gets, the stronger he gets. 'Haki' Later in life, he was able to awaken and subsequently develop the basic forms of Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki which, respectively, allow him to hit intangible Devil Fruit users by coating his entire body with an invisible armor and harden certain parts for increased defense and offense, and sense the presence of all life forms around him and predict their next move. 'Tontatta Combat' He has shown some skill in this particular fighting style, although his use of the techniques is quite rare, so his exact level of expertice is still unknown even to his teammates. However, he has shown to be capable enough as to send humans far greater in size than him several feet away with his tail, or fling them around by their feet without much effort. * : By spinning in the air to add momentum and to close in with the opponent, Neravo is able to strike them with his tail with tremendous force. This can also be used to redirect physical attacks or launch objects at a select target. * : This technique allows him to grab onto an opponent's feet by first closing in without being noticed, and then fling them around in circles without much effort despite the difference in size. 'Combo Techniques' * : The combined technique of all of the warriors in the group, it was named by Chon after the move was first improvized in combat. First, Chon morphs his arms into a cannon and fires a cannonball, then Grand adds to the momentum with a water stream, followed by Raiga who elctrifies the water current and finally by Neravo, who slams the electrified ball into the opponent with his tail. Through this method, the cannonball can also be redirected should the target move to another location or the shot be misaimed entirely. The name of the attack is a reference to the traits of the members of the group and their abilities, while the last part, "Gray Bomb", refers to the name of the group itself. Trivia * His concept centers around the idea of alcoholic beverages and their danger to the body. ** However, the semi-conscious state of mind is somewhat akin to the Drunken Fist style of kung-fu, in which the practitioner resembles a drunken individual, with erratic movements and sudden changes in speed and posture. * His name is a portmanteau of "Nero d'Avola", a popular Italian red wine originating in Sicily that received the D.O.C. classification ("Denominazione di Origine Controllata", or "Controlled Designation of Origin"), which is a very prestigious and renowned quality assurance system for Italian wines. ** It also contains the word "avo" which means "ancestor" in Italian, referring to Neravo's old age. ** Also, the color of his hair is very similar to that of the wine he is named after. * He retains almost all the same exact traits as the other dwarves, such as the fluffy tail, the pointed nose, ending sentences with "-resu" and the ability to cultivate all plants. The only thing he lacks, which sets him apart from the others of his race, is the gullible and trusting nature. Category:The Gray Trail members